Overlord Ootsutsuki
by youngmark
Summary: Due to an unforeseen alliance, a new Overlord will rise in the Elemental Countries. Naruto, taken from Konoha on the night of the Uchiha Clan's destruction, will be trained to conquer the world. Because Evil...always finds a way...
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to fix a few errors before putting the second chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Overlord Ootsutsuki**

A tall, white-haired figure stood on the branches of a tree overlooking Konohagakure no Sato, his eyes closed. His white robes and beige cloth flowing with the wind.

"This is it." He said. "The village created by Hagoromo's descendants."

" **It is."** He turned around quickly as a creature sprouted from a nearby tree. A man-sized flytrap with a strange humanoid being inside. One half of its body was white with a normal eye while the other half was jet black with a yellow eye. **"These robes... To think another descendant of Kaguya still lived."**

"Kaguya?" The man asked. "You know of Kaguya-sama?"

" **I am Zetsu, a creation of Kaguya-kaa-san."** Zetsu said.

"...I see. I am Temmu Ootsutsuki, descendant of Hamura."

" **Hamura... Now it makes sense. Then the Ootsutsuki Clan still lives, on the moon. But the question is, why are you here?"**

Temmu turned to the village. "I come to complete the goal Kaguya-sama first began."

" **The goal she first began... Ah, I see. Do you really believe an Overlord can still exist? Even if you find a valid candidate, without the support of the Tower Heart, it matters not. Kaa-san found that out herself."**

Temmu's brow furrowed, always keeping his eyes closed. "The Tower was remade in the moon."

" **What?"**

"These strange creatures began building a tower within the moon." Temmu said. "We questioned their intent and the elder among them introduced them as 'The Overlord's Minions.'"

" **Why did it take them so long to reappear?"**

"Humans became much stronger since Chakra was given to them. Before they could find a suitable Overlord, Kaguya-sama used the Mugen Tsukuyomi and dominated the world. Had they known that Kaguya-sama was looking for an Overlord, they would have come to her immediately. The clan made a deal with them: To bring them a child with great potential and they will raise it to become the greatest Overlord."

" **And you came here to find one of Hagoromo's descendants."** Zetsu realized. **"Then the two of us can help each other."**

Temmu turned to Zetsu with a raised eyebrow.

" **I know where the reincarnations of both of Hagoromo's sons are. By working together, we can not only gain an Overlord, but revive Kaguya-kaa-san."**

"Revive Kaguya-sama? Is it possible?"

" **Neither Hagoromo or Hamura knew, but the Shinju itself is Kaa-san herself."**

Temmu's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Then the nine Bijuu..."

" **Are all we need to bring her back."** Zetsu nodded. **"I imagine we have a deal?"**

Temmu did not hesitate for long. "Yes. Which reincarnation will we choose?"

" **There is no need to choose. The best possible scenario would be the stronger body with the better eyes."**

"The better eyes..." Temmu turned back to the village. "Then, should we grab a Hyuuga?"

" **A Hyuuga?"** Zetsu asked. **"Well, one Sharingan and one Byakugan would indeed be a boon."**

"Not just the Byakugan." Temmu chuckled. "But also the Tenseigan."

" **Tenseigan?"**

"Hamura-sama's Byakugan evolved into a greater Dojutsu." Temmu explained. "Since then, the clan removed their eyes and sealed them within a vessel."

" **Remove their eyes?"** Zetsu asked. " **Then, you are blind."**

Temmu looked at Zetsu with opened eyes, revealing the black pits within his sockets.

"If we take a Hyuuga and transplant their eyes to one of our clansmen, their chakra will evolve the eyes. One for the Overlord, one for our vessel." He said, closing his eyes.

Zetsu chuckled. **"I see... Then, shall we obtain the descendants? Most of the Uchiha were massacred this very night, Indra's reincarnation is the only member left inside the village."**

"I see. That does make it easy." Temmu said as multiple robed figures landed around them. "Then, our clan's puppets will bring them to us. The Hyuuga and Indra's reincarnation are easy enough to find, but what about Asura's reincarnation?"

" **He lives by himself in an apartment."** Zetsu said. **"If these puppets can keep up, I'll take them straight to him."**

With that, Zetsu's body completely emerged from the tree and leaped toward the village.

"It is now time to bring the world of shinobi under one banner." Temmu said as puppets leaped toward the village.

* * *

Left alone in the Uchiha compound, unconscious, Sasuke Uchiha had been an easy target to acquire. The Anbu would look for him until dawn, but find no trace of him.

In the apartment that Zetsu led some puppets, Naruto was taken under everyone's nose, as he was without surveillance.

In the Hyuuga Compound, however, it was a different matter. Despite the puppet's discretion, they were found out by the Byakugan of the guards. A fight broke out, with the puppets making many explosions with their chakra ball projectiles. They managed to grab a green-haired Hyuuga maid and escaped the Compound. Many members gave chase, but the projectiles launched their way slowed them down until the puppets outran them.

Because of the explosions, Temmu and Zetsu retreated immediately after all three targets were in one place.

" **How will we reach the moon?"** Zetsu asked as they all leaped in a certain direction.

"There is a cave where we are headed." Temmu said. "In that cave lies a portal connecting Earth to the Moon."

" **There was such a thing all this time?"**

"The knowledge of how the portal came to be is lost to us, but we have always known it was there."

They eventually reached a snowy forest.

Temmu guided Zetsu to the cave, with the puppets following close behind.

Within the cave was a large body of water glowing green.

"We dive to the bottom." Temmu said. "Don't worry about the bubbles. They may cause a Genjutsu that forces us to relive our memories, but the puppet will cover us, should we risk contact."

" **I see..."** Zetsu chuckled.

"You sound excited."

" **Can I be blamed for it?"** Zetsu's black half suddenly had a big yellow grin. **"Although I planned Kaa-san's return for centuries, I have never felt closer to that goal than now. The possibility of an Overlord rising, after Mother's attention was diverted upon eating the fruit. Mother knew and was afraid that other Ootsutsuki members would come to Earth, seeking her power."**

"That is why she created us." The white half of Zetsu spoke for the first time. "Myself and my fellows are all humans of way back then who were trapped and drained within the Shinju, as her forces to defend her from her future assailants."

" **However, with the new Overlord by her side, Kaa-san will have nothing to fear."**

"I see." Temmu hummed in thought.

They all dove in the water and swam down. They eventually reached the 'other side' of the water and continued through the cave.

"If you had planned her return for so long, then you must know where the Shinju's body is." Temmu inquired.

" **Of course. It was summoned by Indra's previous reincarnation, who gained the Rinnegan after transplanting some flesh of the previous Asura reincarnation on his wounds. He summoned Kaa-san's body to sustain his nearly depleted life."**

"Then, with an eye of the new Indra reincarnation in the socket of the new Asura reincarnation, we will create another Rinnegan?"

" **Not right away. They are still young and inexperienced. The eye transplanted will develop with Naruto as he grows to become the Overlord. When he gains the Rinnegan, we must wait for the right time to summon Kaa-san, lest the other one with the Rinnegan take her from us."**

"Then perhaps the Tenseigan will help the development."

" **Speaking of this Tenseigan, what exactly does it grant?"**

"The Tenseigan is a Dojutsu of great power. Hamura-sama brought peace and balance to the moon when he gained these eyes. Even after his death, his Tenseigan is a treasure to all descendants. The Tenseigan commands the moon itself."

" **Interesting... To think another power such as this rested within the blood of her children."**

As they got out of the cave, Zetsu saw the inside of the Moon. An ocean with an island far away and a sun in the sky.

" **I wondered how the clan would live on the moon."** Zetsu admitted.

"We have long since abandoned the lands here." Temmu said. "The Clan lives in a single place."

As if on cue, a hole appeared on the sun and multiple avians flew out. Only one of them was mounted by a puppet, with the others available.

" **And the Tower?"**

"We helped the minions build it as part of the castle." Temmu said as the avians landed. "I believe the elder among them is already waiting for us."

They each mounted one and they flew off toward the moon.

When they passed through the hole, Zetsu saw a massive amount of space with boulders floating everywhere. Of course, the most noticeable sights were the large crescent moon with a core floating within the empty space and the large castle with a mix of green, black and purple.

The avians landed at the castle.

"You have returned." An old, grey creature with a hunchback and pointy ears greeted. "And the search?"

"Very fruitful, Gnarl." Temmu said as he dismounted the avian. "Through some new assistance, we have found not one, but two of Hagoromo's descendants."

"New assistance?" Gnarl asked before he noticed Zetsu. "And what is this creature? It looks positively malicious."

"This is the new ally to our cause and the one who told me of the one with the best potential."

"And how am I to believe this?" Gnarl asked.

" **I am the very Will of Kaguya."** Zetsu said. **"I aim not only to bring her back, but also to bring about the Overlord she sought."**

"The Will of Kaguya, is it? If that is true, then I am eager to see who will be the new bastion of Evil!" Gnarl chuckled. "Now then, our potential Overlord?"

"You would explain this better than I would." Temmu prompted.

" **So be it. Asura's reincarnation is the one I believe to be the best possible candidate to be Overlord. While Indra's reincarnation is on his way to the path of revenge, the Asura Reincarnation has the stronger body. If we do turn him into an apt Overlord, he will be the greatest of all, especially with his new eyes."**

"So, you wish to corrupt the kinder soul to bring a greater Overlord?" Gnarl asked before he chuckled. "How evil... And those new eyes you mentioned?"

"These eyes will make the Overlord more powerful." Temmu claimed. "One will be the eye the Clan has worshipped for so long, and the other will the eye Earth has worshipped since Hagoromo sealed Kaguya-sama."

Gnarl laughed. "You make it sound like we are creating a god more than an Overlord!"

"Perhaps." Temmu admitted. "The Hyuuga and the Indra Reincarnation will be placed in a lengthened sleep while we begin our plan to make the Asura Reincarnation our Overlord."

" **We must aim for his weak spots."** Zetsu suggested. **"Let's see if we can make him see things** _ **our**_ **way."**

Gnarl chuckled as Temmu and Zetsu walked toward the castle, along with the puppets carrying the trio. "A bit of a gamble, after so long, but we will gain our new Overlord. Because Evil...always finds a way."

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki woke up feeling more comfortable than ever before. So much so that he didn't want to get up. But, he was hungry, so he sat up on the bed. Rubbing the drowsiness out his eyes, he looked around. His eyes widened as he saw the most luxurious room he had ever seen. It was spacious, with reddish-purple curtains around the bed.

"You're awake." Naruto jumped as he heard a young voice near the bed. He looked to the side and saw a young boy, probably around 8 years old, just a bit older than himself, with messy white hair, who had his eyes closed. "My name is Toneri. How about you?"

"Umm... I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said, still in shock.

Toneri smiled. "Nice to meet you, Naruto-kun. Do you like my clan's home?"

"Your clan? Where am I?" Naruto asked.

"This is the castle of the Ootsutsuki Clan, descendants of the Rikudo Sennin."

"Rikudo Sennin?" Naruto tilted his head.

Toneri raised an eyebrow. "You don't know? The Rikudo Sennin is the one who gave chakra to everyone."

"Wow, really!?" Naruto grinned. "I bet you and your clan are super strong!"

"I don't know how well we compare to others." Toneri admitted.

"So, what am I doing here?" Naruto looked around. "I thought I asleep back home."

"You were." Toneri nodded. "But my clan took you away from Konoha."

"WHAT!?" Naruto exclaimed, turning to Toneri. "But why!? I have to become Hokage!"

"Hokage? Is that your village's leader?"

"Yeah! I have to become Hokage and make everyone treat me like somebody important!"

"The same people who glare at you and talk behind your back?" Toneri asked.

"Huh?" Naruto stopped.

"You weren't taken from Konoha for the fun of it." Toneri said. "The adults avoid you like the plague and say very demeaning things behind your back, even throwing you out of the shops, right? Because of that, the kids don't want anything to do with you and will sometimes even throw rocks at you, right?" He started recounting the things he was told by his father and Zetsu to mention.

It was their plan: have someone of Naruto's age, to make it easier to approach him, point out why Konoha was not the place Naruto should love.

Naruto winced at every point Toneri made. "Well... yeah, but I can make them change their mind if I become Hokage!"

"Is that how it works?" Toneri asked. "I thought one had to be loved by the village to become its Kage."

"That, among other things." Both boys turned to the door as Temmu entered the room. But something was different...

He had eyes. His irises were white and shaped like lilies, surrounded by cyan.

"Otou-sama." Toneri bowed his head.

Temmu walked toward the bed. "Good morning, Naruto-kun."

"Uhhh... Morning." Naruto greeted awkwardly.

"I understand that you are very uncomfortable here with us, but I promised it is for something important. Tell me, what do you know of your family?" Temmu asked.

Ever since Naruto arrived in the castle, the Tower Portal has activated. At first, they simply assumed it was Naruto, and Zetsu confirmed it after scouting ahead.

"My family?" Naruto repeated and he crossed his arms. "I've always been an orphan. I never had parents."

"I see." Temmu nodded. "And what about your clan?"

"My clan?" Naruto asked. "What clan?"

"The Uzumaki Clan, of course."

"Uzumaki..." Naruto repeated in shock. "I...have a clan?"

Temmu nodded. "We have found something that you must see. For now, why don't come down for breakfast."

Naruto's stomach growled at the word 'breakfast'.

Naruto laughed sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "Do you have ramen?"

Temmu raised an eyebrow. "We can have some prepared."

* * *

After eating breakfast, Temmu guided Naruto and Toneri to a tower that was a darker shade of black than the rest of the castle.

"Woaaaaah!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked at the throne room in awe. Even with the large distance between the throne and the balcony, one could have a great view of the outside. Although, Naruto questioned the yellow sky and floating rocks.

"Over here, Naruto-kun." Temmu said as he guided Naruto to the pond in the Throne Room, with some puppets following them.

Naruto looked at his reflection and poked the water.

"Are you ready to jump in?" Temmu asked.

"Jump in?" Naruto asked Temmu. "Why?"

"This water will take us somewhere, the things that you must see." Temmu gestured.

"Go on, Naruto-kun." Toneri said. "We will jump in together."

Naruto nodded hesitantly, and jumped in alongside Toneri.

When Naruto landed on his feet, or it felt like he landed on his feet, his eyes widened as he looked around.

Ruins. Destroyed buildings everywhere.

"W-What is this place?" Naruto asked shakily.

"This is Uzushiogakure." Temmu said as he stepped up next to Naruto. "Home of the Uzumaki Clan."

"Uzu...shio." Naruto muttered.

Toneri patted Naruto's back in support.

"This way." Temmu prompted as he walked up to some ruins.

Naruto and Toneri followed him. Amidst the rubble, they found a tunnel that went down a long way.

Temmu held his face and grunted in pain.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

Temmu shook his head dismissively. "I'm fine, Naruto-kun. This is only a light headache."

In truth, it was the Tenseigan pulsing in his head. As the Byakugan and the Ootsutsuki chakra merged, the new Dojutsu pulsed as it evolved. Once the final, and most painful, pulse ended, the Tenseigan would be complete. One would then be given to the Overlord.

When they reached the end of the tunnel, they ended up in a cave. Naruto's eyes widened.

Inside the cave was a man-sized orb glowing bright blue. There were symbols drawn around the orb and all over the caves.

"It did not glow this bright, when I came here earlier." Temmu said before looking at Naruto. "Some of these seals made it respond to those of Uzumaki blood. Go on, touch it. It is something of your clan that is still intact."

"My...clan..." Naruto muttered, still shocked by the very place alone. How did he have a clan? Why didn't Sandaime-jiji tell him about this?

Naruto approached the orb, which glowed brighter with every step. Naruto reached out for the orb. The moment a finger made contact, a wave of power flowed out of the orb, making Naruto recoil at the sudden action and fall on his back.

He skinned his arm on a rock on the floor and a bit of blood dripped down on a seal. Every seal glowed brightly before they disappeared.

The last thing Naruto saw before he fell unconscious were the seals on the ceiling disappearing as well.

* * *

Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, opened his eyes. The new power that flowed through his host, Naruto Uzumaki, was something unknown to him.

Oh well, whatever it was, it seemed to merge both Narutos together.

He glanced outside of the seal and smirked as he saw the unconscious form of his host. Another Naruto stood atop the first one.

The second Naruto was all the negative emotions the kid suppressed. Kurama had simply done what he could to make these feelings stronger and that, in term, created this entity.

The darker Naruto melted into the first one. There was no differences with him, as they were still Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto groggily got up and looked around at the sewer-like place.

" **Naruto..."** Naruto turned to the gigantic cage before him.

"Kyuubi..." Naruto said.

That's right, he knew what that thing was. He may be Naruto Uzumaki, the ramen-eating brat that desperately wanted the village to love him, but he was also NARUTO Uzumaki, the maelstrom of negative emotions that despised Konoha for its unfair treatment and that remained within the mindscape with the fox.

" **Konoha is despicable, isn't it?"** Kurama asked with a smirk.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded.

" **We can make them pay. Release the seal and we will crush them."**

"Releasing...the seal." Naruto said as he approached the cage.

Kurama smirked.

However, Naruto stopped for a moment. Looking at his right hand for a moment, he turned to Kurama and held it out.

Kurama raised an eyebrow, as Naruto wasn't near the seal, but his eyes widened as lightning shot out of Naruto's hand and attacked him. **"What are you doing!? Do you really think you can destroy me, brat!?"**

"You hate me too, don't you, fox?" Naruto asked as he kept attacking Kurama with lightning. "I don't know how, but this thing I made contact with, it has given me this power, told me what it does. You can feel it too, don't you? This... Lightning Whip... It uses the energy I got from that orb. And because of that orb, I'm not running out."

Kurama cursed as he tried his best to resist the mind control of the Lightning Whip. Merging both parts of him made Naruto more cunning, it seems.

" **NARUTOOOOOO!"**

* * *

Two men, one masked and another wearing the Konoha headband, walked into a cave.

"Itachi Uchiha." A man with a slithery voice called out as he stepped out from behind one of the Gedo Mazo's finger. He had pale white skin and wore a black cloak with red clouds. "It's been a long time."

"Orochimaru-san?" Itachi, the one wearing the headband, asked.

"Ooooooh, that's right!" The masked man exclaimed with an overly childish voice. "You two are from the same village! Is this going to be a touching reunion?"

"I heard the rumors." Orochimaru said. "I knew it... You were a shinobi like us."

"Like us?" Itachi asked.

"Those who consider bonds such as the village, clan and comrades to be a hindrance." Orochimaru explained.

"As a member of Akatsuki..." An orange-haired man with stubs on his face, wearing the same cloak and with ripple-patterned purple eyes, began as he also stepped out from behind a finger. "...your objective, by our side, is the unite the Elemental Countries under our rule for true peace."

"That's a big goal." Itachi commented.

The man nodded. "That is why we are recruiting skilled shinobi without asking where they are from or what they have done. Itachi of Konoha, we welcome you to Akatsuki. From this moment onward, reject Konoha."

Itachi took off his headband and, with a kunai, made a horizontal line across it.

"From now on, you are Itachi of the Akatsuki." The man said as he approached Itachi and handed him a ring.

* * *

Later, the masked man and the ripple-eyed man, along with a purple hair were alone in another room. That is, until Zetsu fazed in through the floor.

"You're late." The masked man said, this time with a much deeper voice.

" **Something interesting happened in Konoha after your departure, Tobi."**

The ripple-eyed man raised an eyebrow. "Explain."

" **Somebody attacked the Hyuuga Compound."**

"The Hyuuga?" Tobi asked.

"Parts of their compound was blown up." White Zetsu said. "And the culprits made it out after kidnapping a Hyuuga."

"They kidnapped a Hyuuga?" The man asked. "Another one of Kumo's attempts, then?"

"That may be it, Pein-sama." White Zetsu nodded.

"Interesting..." Tobi chuckled.

* * *

Naruto woke up on a different bedroom, again.

"Naruto-kun." Naruto looked to the side. Once again, Toneri was seated by the bedside.

"Toneri..." Naruto greeted. "Where am I?"

Toneri smiled. "This is the Tower's private quarters."

"The Tower... And where is that orb?"

"After your blood undid the seals, we took it back to the castle. It should be in the Tower's basement."

"Alright." Naruto sat up. "Maybe I'll go see it."

Toneri raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded. "I'm fine... Better than ever before."

Naruto got up and walked out of the bedroom.

Walking down the stairs, he ended up in the Throne Room. There were three other sets of stairs that went down, with one of them leading to the rest of the castle. He walked down the right-most set of stairs, feeling the orb's energy down there.

He ended up in a subterranean level. The orb was floating above a hole in the middle of the cave. Naruto approached the orb.

"Welcome, Master!" A voice startled Naruto and made him turn around. Gnarl was at the stairs.

"Maaaaster! Maaaaster!" Naruto turned to a corner of the cave. Brown creatures like Gnarl were cheering.

"What...are you?" Naruto asked.

Gnarl approached him. "My name is Gnarl, and we are your Minions. We have long since awaited the rise of a new Overlord."

"Overlord?" Naruto asked.

"The Overlord is the bastion of Evil, the one who conquers and destroys the world as he pleases! The Tower Heart behind you has chosen you, Master. This Tower, even built without the Tower Heart, was always connected to it. We have searched for it for so long. But when you arrived in the castle, the Tower found where the Tower Heart was. Has the seals made the Tower Heart respond to Uzumaki blood, a connection was made the moment you arrived in the castle."

"The Tower Heart..." Naruto turned to the Tower Heart. "When it chose me...it changed me. I always suppressed and ignored my hatred. The Tower Heart made me become one with those feelings."

Gnarl's eyes became gleeful. The Tower Heart was already corrupting him! Magnificent!

"What must I do, as an Overlord?" Naruto asked.

"You will be trained in the arcane arts." Gnarl explained. "And how to wield weapons, of course. The Ootsutsuki clan will train you in using your chakra."

"Alright..." Naruto turned to Gnarl. "When do we start?"

The Minions cheered loudly.

* * *

 **Gnarl's narrative**

And so, Naruto Uzumaki began his training as the new Overlord. While many objects are still missing, the Tower Heart allowed him to use the Fireball and Evil Presence Spells. Once the Tenseigan was completely evolved, one of them, along with one of the Uchiha boy's eyes, were transplanted in Naruto's sockets. As Zetsu predicted, the Massacre of his family had made the boy awaken his Sharingan, though he never knew, being unconscious and all.

Ahem... Zetsu mentioned that on Earth, children become Genin at the age of 12, perhaps we will have the Overlord begin his conquest then. Much younger than usual, but perhaps by then, Master Naruto will be physically stronger than his predecessors.

Still, this is a very good sign... For Evil...has found a way...

* * *

 **Tower Objects list:**

 **Tower Heart: Retrieved.**

 **Brown Minion Hive: Still in the Tower.**

 **Red, Green and Blue Minion hives: Unknown.**

 **Steel, Durium and Arcanium Smelters: Unknown.**

 **Forge Stones: Unknown.**

 **Spell stones and catalysts: Unknown.**

* * *

 **Second chapter should be immediately after this update, if it's not already there.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I did not originally plan, months ago, to write another chapter of this one until I was done with either of my current stories. But the guy who made the request insisted, so went with it.**

 **Guest Z: There's something I planned for the Minions in this story already. The image in my head is quite funny.**

 **And I thank everyone for the suggestions with the Tower Objects.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Overlord Ootsutsuki**

An armored figure, in its early teens, sat upon the throne.

The armor itself wasn't bulky, as it was meant to be easy to move in, with agility in mind.

The figure had blond hair, a right cyan eye with a lily-shaped pupil and a coal black left eye. He had a face mask covering the lower-half of his face.

"Are you certain?" Gnarl, standing next to the throne, asked.

" **Without a doubt."** Zetsu said. **"Blue Minions with fins. I saw a few of them in Nami no Kuni."**

"This is an unprecedented boon, Master!" Gnarl turned to Naruto. "The predecessors that went through this usually found the Reds, first. With the Blues, you risk far less losses in the long run!"

"Any sign of the Hive?" Naruto asked.

" **Not yet."** Zetsu shook his head. **"But I gathered some information. Nami itself has been under the tyranny of a crime boss named Gato for a year now and the people are trying to build a bridge to trade with other Countries without paying Gato's hefty shipping fees. The Lead Builder left for Konoha recently to get some bodyguards."**

"Konoha..." Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Any idea on the hired Shinobi?"

" **Genin."** Zetsu's answer made both Naruto and Gnarl raise an eyebrow. **"They are unaware of Gato, for now, but Gato is aware of the Builder hiring Shinobi and hired Zabuza to stop them. They could be attacked at any time."**

* * *

A group of five walked along the dirt road.

One was a bearded old man wearing a hat, glasses, and ragged clothes.

The other four were a shinobi team. The sensei was a beautiful woman with somewhat unruly black hair and red eyes. Her outfit seemed to be made of white bandages with red outlines. She also wore mesh armor underneath her outfit and had a headband with the Konoha symbol on it. Her name was Kurenai Yuhi.

Next was a feral-faced, brown-haired boy with red fangs painted on his cheeks and the Konoha headband around his neck. He wore grey pants, along with a grey hooded jacket. He had a puppy on his head, rest beneath the hood. His name was Kiba Inuzuka, with his Partner Akamaru.

The brown-haired boy next to him wore brown pants and a grey coat that went down to his hips and covered the lower half of his face. That, along with his shades, made it very difficult to tell what was going through his mind. Unlike his teammates, he wore the headband around his forehead. His name was Shino Aburame.

The last among them was a girl with short hime-style dark blue hair and white eyes, obviously a Hyuuga. She wore navy blue pants and a cream-colored hooded jacket. But she left her jacket open, revealing the mesh shirt underneath. She also wore the headband around her neck. Her name was Hinata Hyuuga.

As the group walked along the dirt road, they walked past a puddle. Two figures emerged from the puddle. The first one launched the second one over the group, with a long barbed chain connecting the two. As the group was stunned by their ambush, the duo wrapped their chain around Kurenai and ripped her into shreds.

Just as they were about to attack another member of the team, the entire group vanished into thin air, shocking the duo to a stop.

They suddenly heard a wolf-like howl just as a grey drill smashed against one of the attackers.

"2 palms!" The second attacker turned around just as he heard the voice approaching him, but was unable to avoid the two strikes.

"4 palms!" Hinata called out as she unleashed 2 more strikes, aiming at the attacker's Chakra Points with her fingertips. "8 palms!" Her strikes doubled every time until reaching 32 palms, where the attacker stumbled backwards.

And then, Hinata took a big step forward.

"Eight Trigrams: 64 palms!" She called out as she struck an extra 32 times before giving the attacker a palm strike straight on the torso, sending him flying toward a tree.

She smirked as she saw him slump into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Fighting other Shinobi must increase the importance of the mission, right?" Naruto asked.

Zetsu nodded. **"If they survive the attack, the shinobi may very well return to Konoha, as the Genin are nowhere near ready. Unless the Builder is that good at guilt-tripping shinobi."**

* * *

The group of five camped out near the road where they had battled, waiting for the reinforcements requested through Shino's bugs, given the increased urgency of the mission.

After waiting for hours, another team arrived.

The Sensei among them wore green spandex with orange leg-warmers, a red headband around his waist, like a belt, and a flak jacket. He had bowl-cut hair, small eyes and thick eyebrows. His name was Might Guy.

One of the Genin was almost Guy's perfect copy, save for the bigger eyes and the bandages around his hands and forearms. Green spandex, headband belt, the whole deal. His name was Rock Lee.

Next was a girl wearing a sleeveless pink blouse and dark green pants. She had brown hair tied in two buns and wore her headband around her forehead. Her name was Tenten.

The last member of the team was a male Hyuuga, as evidenced by his white eyes. He had long black hair and wore two headbands, one had two straps framing his face, and the one over it was the Konoha headband. He wore a khaki shirt, with mesh armour underneath, along with brown shorts. He also had bandages all over his right limbs. His name was Neji Hyuuga, cousin to Hinata.

As the sensei debriefed each other on the mission, Neji glared at Hinata while no one was looking, but Hinata eventually noticed his gaze and glared back, causing him to wince and avert his eyes.

* * *

"That's a big If." Naruto said before he stood up. "That said..." His gauntlet crackled with lightning. "...If I dominate a crime boss' mind, I should be set to pay for any and all of Giblet's work."

Gnarl smirked. Ah, he was already looking for the benefits...

Naruto grabbed the sword next to the throne. "I'll be heading off, soon."

A couple of puppets arrived in the throne room at Naruto's command with the Tenseigan. It was a temporary solution, as the Minions simply weren't tough enough against the experienced Shinobi. Kids and Bandits? They could handle that no problem, but a lot of Shinobi they could encounter in the future would simply be too much for the Minions.

The puppets grabbed Naruto's helmet and placed it on his head. Now, his eyes were the only visible part of his head.

* * *

Team 8 and Team Guy continued on their way alongside Tazuna, the Bridge Builder. The fog was so thick, they couldn't see very far.

"You have no idea how grateful I am for this..." Tazuna bowed his head as the boat was going toward Nami no Kuni. He had not expected to have a second team help them.

The boat wasn't big enough for everyone, but Team Guy simply used Water-walking to follow.

"I see no point." Neji sneered. "If such a fate happened to this country, then it was meant to be. Struggling is futile."

"You would be all for it if it was the Branch Family." Hinata countered immediately, almost as if she expected such a response from him.

Neji frowned at her words. Years ago, she had been such a gentle, fragile and weak little girl. But some time after the compound was attacked, she just snapped and threw her worry for others out of the window. As she changed, she made progress much faster than even he did. While her father was proud of her progress, her change of attitude also worried him.

"I am sorry for my student's unyouthful words." Guy told Tazuna before giving him a thumbs-up and a big grin. "We promise to do our best for the people of Nami!"

Tazuna smiled gratefully.

"We should be close to the bridge, right now." The guy rowing the boat said.

As soon as he said those words, the fog couldn't hide the massive, yet incomplete bridge that towered over all of them.

"It's huge!" Kiba exclaimed in shock.

"Just looking at it, I can feel everyone's youthful determination!" Lee exclaimed with a certain fire in his eyes.

"Quiet!" Tazuna whispered harshly. "Gato's men could be anywhere!"

"We are fortunate." The boat owner said. "No one noticed us and we are approaching the shore.

The boat slipped through a tunnel. As soon as they got out of the tunnel, the fog was gone and they could see the port.

The boat docked and the entire group stepped up to the dock.

"That's as far as I go." The boat owner said as he started his boat's engine. "I wish you well, Tazuna-san."

Tazuna nodded. "Thank you for taking such a risk."

The group walked off. Tazuna's house was still further away.

As they walked along the road, some bushes rustled.

Tenten, being a weapon specialist, was the first to throw a kunai right into the bushes.

Lee rushed toward the bushes and looked for what was hiding behind them.

"A rabbit?" Lee questioned aloud as he picked the white-furred rabbit up and showed it to the group.

Guy and Kurenai were immediately suspicious. The snow rabbit had white fur, which shouldn't be the case at this time of year.

Hinata and Neji did the first thing any typical Hyuuga would do when suspicions were risen: Activate their Byakugan.

And the first thing out of the ordinary they saw was the flying, spinning sword aimed toward the group.

"Everyone, get down!" Hinata cried out as they all dropped to the ground.

The sword flew over them and embedded itself on the trunk of a tree before a tall, shirtless figure stood upon the hilt effortlessly.

"Of all Kiri Nuke-nin, we face Zabuza Momochi of the Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist?" Kurenai asked.

"I face quite the famous shinobi, myself." Zabuza chuckled. "The Green Beast of Konoha, Might Guy, and the Genjutsu Mistress, Kurenai Yuhi, huh?"

Lee was the first to take his stance, but Guy blocked his way by holding out an arm. "Guy-sensei?" Lee asked.

"Stand back." Guy warned. His serious tone surprised his students, as those moments were few and far between. "This one is still far beyond your level."

Zabuza smirked behind the bandages on his face as he glanced at the group from above.

* * *

Deeper within the forest, Naruto appeared from a portal on the dirt, along with a few puppets.

"Are we on the island?" Naruto asked.

"I can confirm that it is the case, Sire." Naruto heard Gnarl's voice through his helmet. "You'd best start with looking around the area. Maybe we can find some clues about the Blues."

Resting his sword on his shoulder, Naruto walked off. The puppets followed him from the tree branches.

This was another advantage with the puppets, compared to the Minions that would simply follow him closely. This way, the puppets can be used as a surprise attack.

As he kept on walking, a mist suddenly slipped into the forest.

"Well, there's a surprising sight." Gnarl commented. "I don't think I've ever seen mist appear so quickly."

" **Zabuza is from Kiri.** " Zetsu explained. **"He must be using the Kirigakure Jutsu to attack the Konoha Team. It appears they did continue the mission."**

"If they want to get killed, that's their choice." Naruto shrugged as he continued on.

He felt an incredible amount of Killing Intent, which must have been Zabuza's. Since the Nuke-nin was supposed to kill the Bridge Builder, then that's where Naruto would find him. Perhaps the Builder knew about the Blues...

* * *

Zabuza turned to the group and crouched. "I'll be taking care of the old man, now..."

The Genin were immediately in front of Tazuna.

A mist appeared around them.

"That said..." Zabuza smirked. "There's nothing to lose from getting rid of you all!"

He grabbed the hilt of his weapon and kicked off the tree's trunk, flawlessly sliding the sword off the tree and disappearing in the mist.

When Zabuza flared his chakra and Killing Intent, the group turned to the lake. He was using Water-walking to stand on the water, which spiralled around him and created even more mist.

"Ninpo: Kirigakure no Jutsu!" Zabuza called out before the mist became much thicker.

The group could hardly see past the water's edge.

Hinata and Neji had their Byakugan active. They saw that Zabuza was still on the water.

"Nice try, kids." Zabuza said, his voice echoing all around them. "But just because you Hyuuga can see me, doesn't mean you can keep up!"

A second Zabuza immediately appeared between Tazuna and the Genin. "It's over." He said.

But saying so gave enough time for Lee to act and try to kick Zabuza, who blocked the kick with his blade.

However, he fell victim to an axe kick from Guy. Zabuza's head smashed into the ground and he burst into water.

Zabuza charged behind Guy, who looked over his shoulder in shock.

Zabuza swung his massive blade and sliced Guy in half. He smirked at his kill, but his eyes widened when Guy's body disappeared. He looked at his left and saw Kurenai with a ram handsign.

" _She managed to trick me with a Genjutsu this quickly!?"_ He thought in shock.

"Konoha Senpu!" Guy called out from Zabuza's right and kicked him in the face. Zabuza was sent flying, but once again turned into water.

"Another Mizu Bunshin!?" Guy exclaimed. He then sensed a presence behind him and ducked a swipe.

The sword embedded itself on the ground, but Zabuza still used the momentum of the swing to spin himself and send a kick toward Guy, who managed to block it with his arms.

As he slid backwards, Guy pulled out a nunchaku from his pouch. He did a few practice swings before holding it in both hands and made a forward push.

The force behind said push dissipated just enough mist to clearly see Zabuza.

"Not bad. You clearly have a great deal of strength." Zabuza admitted.

Both of them charged. Guy started with a kick, which Zabuza blocked with the flat of his blade before pushing the leg away and swinging toward Guy, who jumped over it and went with a downward swing of his nunchaku. Zabuza once again blocked with his sword, but went for a kick. Guy blocked with a kick of his own and they both jumped back, taking some distance.

Lee watched the battle with a fire in his eyes. _"Amazing! I have to work even harder to reach such a level!"_

As the two fighters stared each other down, everyone heard a noise...

Clanking armor.

They all turned to the bushes just as a clawed gauntlet rested against the trunk of a tree. Following shortly was the full armored figure. The spiked helmet, the crimson short-cape... Full-body armors were more of a samurai thing than for shinobi, but those details made it even more unorthodox to the group. Not to mention that his right eye was a glowing cyan and white, while his left eye was black.

Naruto glanced at the Konoha teams before his gaze stopped at Tazuna.

"Hey, old man, you're a native of this island, right?" He called out.

Tazuna gulped upon being the center of this intimidating figure's attention. He wasn't much taller than Kurenai's Genin, but the armor made up for that. "W-What do you want from me?" He stuttered.

"I'm looking for some creatures that served my predecessors: Shin-high, bipedal blue creatures with fins." Naruto said, and smirked upon seeing Tazuna's eyes widen.

"You..." Tazuna muttered in shock. "They were waiting for you?"

This was a strange conversation to the nearby shinobi.

"That they are." Naruto kept his smirk. "And I'll have you bring them to me."

"The old man's in high demand, it seems." Zabuza commented, resting Kubikiribocho on his shoulder. "But he's my mark. You'll have to make due without him."

Naruto turned his gaze to the Nuke-nin. "Yeah, I doubt that. What I want has more value than whatever sum that Gato guy can give you."

Zabuza grunted. "Big talk from a runt. If someone like you appeared in the Bingo Book, I'd recognize you immediately. You're no Shinobi."

"I'll admit, I've yet to have a kill under my belt." Naruto nodded. "But that can change."

"We'll see about that..." Zabuza said as the mist thickened and he disappeared.

Neji and Hinata, with their Byakugan, spotted another Zabuza behind Naruto, ready to strike.

" **He's behind you."** A booming voice, that only Naruto could hear, told him. Naruto glanced over his shoulder with his Tenseigan. With a pulse of chakra, Zabuza was sent flying toward the forest. The pulse also dissipated some of the mist around Naruto.

Hinata and Neji's eyes widened.

" _What a powerful pulse."_ Hinata thought. _"It repelled Zabuza with such ease..."_

" _That pulse had the same chakra signature as his right eye."_ Neji thought. _"A Doujutsu?"_

Zabuza leaped back into the clearing.

"You've got power, that much is obvious." Zabuza admitted. "But can you say the same about your skills?"

Zabuza charged, ready to swing his massive sword.

Naruto braced himself. As far as strength and Kenjutsu were concerned, he couldn't hold a candle to someone like Zabuza yet. He could very easily defeat the swordsman if he activated the Tenseigan Chakra Mode and used the Gudodama, but that would mean revealing his strongest assets to Konoha, and that wasn't an option until he was ready to invade the village.

That said, he needed to show off something to win this one.

Naruto charged forward and, with a vertical swing against Zabuza's horizontal swing, vaulted over the taller sword-user and landed behind him. He immediately turned around and blocked another swing, but the power behind it made him slide backwards all the way to the lake.

Naruto lost balance from the change between land and water. He was about to fall, but was quick enough to use Water-walking and roll backwards and get back on his feet.

"Too slow." Zabuza called out from the other side of the lake as he made some handsigns. "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!"

A Water Dragon was made from the lake and aimed for Naruto.

" _Now's my chance!"_ Naruto thought as his left arm glowed with cyan chakra and a cyan orb appeared on his palm. "Kinbou Tensei Baku!"

He launched the orb toward the water dragon. The orb absorbed the jutsu and entered Zabuza's chest. Hinata's eyes widened as she saw the orb of chakra take just about every last drop of chakra in Zabuza's body. The orb left Zabuza's body from his back and launched toward the forest. After floating deeper within, the orb became a large explosion, to the group's shock.

" _All of his chakra, in a single attack."_ Neji gritted his teeth. _"Even going through a jutsu, which means using chakra to protect one's body would be useless..."_

Zabuza's limp body floated on the lake's surface.

Suddenly, a stone sculpture of a shield shot out from the bottom of the lake and landed on the shore.

"Master, that's the Shield Spell Stone!" Gnarl called out.

With a gesture of his free hand, some of the puppets appeared around the spell stone and carried it away.

Hearing steps on the water, Naruto turned to Zabuza and saw a mask-wearing shinobi lift up Zabuza's body. With a one-handed ram sign, the shinobi disappeared with the body. The Masked shinobi hated him for what he did to Zabuza, that much he felt. He might come back for revenge later. The chances of Zabuza surviving the massive drain of Chakra was very slim.

Naruto turned to the Konoha Group. As he glanced at Hinata, he couldn't help but think he had seen that hairstyle before...

" _Ah, I remember..."_ Naruto realized. There was that one Hyuuga girl, around his age, he had seen being bullied a few times. Every single one of those times, he had gone to help her...with a few bruises for his efforts. They had healed quickly, but he still got them due to being so damn weak back then...

But if that was the same girl, then she certainly toughened up since then. Though nervous, she looked ready to put up a fight, unlike those times with the bullies. Looking back, wasn't she also in the same class as he was, back in the academy? What was her name again? Ah... Hinata Hyuuga, that's right.

"All right then." He rested his sword on his shoulder. "You're taking the old man home, right?"

The Jonin were obviously wary of him, and who could blame them? He had made it look so easy. But without the Tenseigan, he would have had no way to achieve victory.

"There's some info I need from him. That's no problem, is it?"

"And what about after that?" Kurenai demanded. "Will you kill him?"

"Killing for the sake of killing is pointless." Naruto shrugged. "What would I gain from killing an old man? I'll just get what I want and be on my way."

Tazuna slumped in relief. So long as this monster wasn't after his life, then he might actually live to finish the bridge...

* * *

 **Tower Objects:**

 **Tower Heart and Brown Hive: in the Tower.**

 **Shield Spell Stone: Retrieved.**

 **Blue Hive: Nami (?)**

 **Red and Green Hive: Unknown.**

 **Smelters: Unknown.**

 **Forge Stones: Unknown.**

 **Catalysts and other Spell Stones: Unknown.**

* * *

 **There we go. Please give me your opinions, I want to know if I'm going the right way about this story.**

 **Happy Holidays :)**


End file.
